


雛橫/倉橫：金色珍珠

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 每個人心中都有一個金髮不良少年。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 18





	雛橫/倉橫：金色珍珠

鬧鐘響起第一聲時，橫山從被窩裡伸出手將鬧鈴關掉。

和每天工作的日子一樣，漱洗完套上外出服後就出門，前後不到十分鐘。從換裝到出門的過程太短，以至於他沒有發現身上的衣服比平常還要更寬大，不整理頭髮的習慣也讓他沒有察覺和往常不同的髮色。

坐上保母車時，駕駛座的經紀人表情意外的從照後鏡看了他一眼，「橫山さん換造型了？」

「嗯？和平常一樣啊。」

早晨運轉遲緩的腦袋，沒有理解經紀人的意思，經紀人只當橫山不想聊天，閒聊的問句在橫山的回應劃下句點。

到工作地點的時間尚早，電視台的走廊上沒什麼人，橫山是第一個進休息室的。空無一人的休息室讓他很安心，不知怎麼感到很睏，便窩在自己的沙發裡打盹。

第二個進來的是大倉，看見休息室裡的橫山瞪大眼睛，直直的朝對方走去。先不說橫山在休息室睡覺的奇異行徑，那個因為年齡包袱一直不肯把頭髮染成金色的人，頂著暗金髮色的樣子讓他十分驚嚇。

蹲在橫山面前，睜大眼睛歪頭觀察，末了忍不住伸手摸一摸。不敢相信真的是金髮，觸感是染後的乾燥，顏色有些不均，色澤也不夠亮，可是感覺很熟悉。

專注在頭髮的大倉思索時往下一瞥，酣睡的橫山看起來比平常更加的稚嫩。雖然橫山已經是同年齡裡保持的最好的，但現在皮膚狀態好得像水煮雞蛋，光滑有彈性的樣子像擁有充足膠原蛋白的青少年一樣。

……嗯？像青少年一樣？

定睛一看，眼前的橫山和17歲時長得一模一樣。

眼睛瞪得很大的大倉，現在連嘴也張得大大的。

就算橫山再怎麼凍齡，橫看豎看這副樣貌就是17歲在Jr群裡令人膽寒也令人深感驚豔的那張。

不知道橫山為什麼變成這樣陷入震驚與錯亂，抬頭巡視休息室一周，試圖找到隱藏的攝影機。可惜這不是整人單元，亂中有序的休息室和以前一模一樣，沒有什麼不自然的地方，最大的不自然躺在他面前睡覺。

吞了口口水，著魔似的緩緩伸出手掌，在乾燥溫熱即將貼上溫潤臉蛋時，一聲早安讓他吃驚地縮回手。

轉頭看著從門口進來的安田，用口型對他道早，一邊指著酣睡的橫山示意他小聲點。

安田疑惑的靠近，看見金髮橫山瞬間眼睛瞪大，蹲到大倉身邊。兩人表情像觀察保溫箱裡的絨毛小雞，帶著莫名的幸福洋溢一邊比手畫腳無聲交流。

丸山進來時就看到窩在一起的一群人，從橫山的沙發上探頭，發現金髮時哇地叫出來，被大倉和安田嚴厲的比噓，雙手摀嘴滿臉抱歉，保持摀著嘴的姿勢加入觀察行列。

「你們在幹嘛？」

突然的大嗓門讓大家肩膀輕輕一跳。

年下組搖頭晃腦加安靜的手勢沒有讓村上放輕聲音和動作，直直走來的樣子像往常一樣粗魯。

「什麼啊，染金髮了啊。」

走到自己的位置脫下外套，瞥了一眼橫山的方向隨口評論，年下們的包包和外套都還在身上，圍著橫山的樣子像他是什麼稀有動物。

「不是啦，信ちゃん……」

大倉終於忍不住，揮揮手讓村上靠近一點看。

「怎麼回事！」

越過大倉安田的頭頂，才瞟一眼的極短瞬間就大叫。安田忙著讓村上小聲點，丸山默默稱讚他非比尋常的理解力，大倉則是看見橫山睫毛輕顫，有快被吵醒的跡象時，拿出手機對著橫山的臉狂拍。

安田和丸山見狀也跟著拍，咔嚓咔嚓的快門聲把橫山吵醒，看見近距離圍在他周圍的人先是微微一縮，接著放鬆肩膀眼神清明的抱怨，「你們幹嘛啊，好吵喔……」

順勢用手背擋開丸山的鏡頭坐起來，平凡不過的埋怨，卻讓四雙眼睛定格看著他。

「怎樣？」

不爽的問句沒有因為黏在一起的偏高音色減低殺傷力，只有安田以身犯險。

「橫ちょ身體感覺如何？」

「很普通啊。」

眼神掃視欲言又止四人，「……幹嘛啊？」

「ヨコ，你要不要先去照鏡子。」

唯一一位能冷靜處理場面的人發話，橫山看了村上一眼，往化妝台移動。

遠遠的從鏡子裡看見自己的髮色時內心充滿疑惑，等到近得看清自己的五官時，就算是一向不因意外情況而情緒起伏的橫山，也不由得用手掌巴住鏡子，嘴開開地仔細端詳鏡中的自己。

「……這是怎麼回事？」

突然變成金髮並不是最大的問題，而是這副身體回到17歲的模樣。年輕的臉龐既熟悉又陌生，未經歲月摧殘充滿光澤和膠原蛋白，下顎線條是未經世事的凌厲，這是一張還沒受過苦的臉，儘管當時他以為自己夠苦了。

怔怔地摸著臉，20年前他以為身為偶像的特權就是永遠光鮮亮麗，皮膚在經歷洗禮長出細紋時才發現，時間並不會優待任何人，即便他已經是同年齡裡保持的不錯的人。

橫山突然理解經紀人早上的反應，難怪今天換衣服時覺得衣服特別寬大，少年體型都是骨架，身高也矮了一點，身上的帽T讓他看起來像偷穿大人衣服的小孩──實際上這麼說也沒錯。

成員們從最年長的背影感受到突如其來的落寞，失神的橫山離開化妝台，漫無目的的在休息室裡走動，表情空茫的像魂魄離體。

「ヨコ，冷靜一點。」

村上看不下去，「來這裡坐下吧，讓我們先弄清楚一些事。」

機器式移動到沙發上，太過聽話大倉還不小心噗哧笑出來，神智不在這裡的橫山沒有注意到。

「提問，你是現在的ヨコ還是以前的ヨコ？」

「現在的……」

問題和回答都充滿語病不過暫時沒有人吐嘈這點。

「你怎麼會變成這個樣子？」

「不知道，早上起來就這樣了。」

沒有任何徵兆，發生原因不明，解決方法更是未知，眾人陷入沉寂。

「這不是和柯南一樣嗎。」丸山突然地感嘆。

「哪裡一樣了？」村上雙手插腰，克制巴對方頭的衝動。

「只有身體變年輕了，但是心智都保持在目前的狀態，不就是『外表看似小孩，智慧卻過於常人』的ヨコ版嗎？」

「智慧沒有過於常人。」大倉偷偷補刀，「和現在的外表搭起來剛好而已。」

「啊──」橫山摀臉仰天大叫，大倉抖了一下，以為是他的話刺激到橫山。

「等下還要錄節目啊怎麼辦啊──」

雖然不合時宜，但身穿寬鬆帽Ｔ、頭枕在椅背陷在沙發裡的橫山看起來意外的嬌小，一直以來只感受到橫山高大形象的大倉，低聲說了好可愛。

安田跳起來，「我去和化妝師借黑髮噴霧來！」

「沒有用的！」

「有道理，橫山くん是彼得潘嘛，20年前和現在長得一樣。」

「才不是！不一樣！會被發現啦！」

安田帶著噴霧進來，橫山還在抗拒著，大倉指使丸山，兩人一起控制橫山的行動。

大倉熊抱橫山，丸山壓住橫山的腿，安田忙著幫他圍上塑膠布，抓著梳子和噴霧準備下手。

「ヒナ救我！」

像蟲一樣扭動的橫山轉向最有希望說服的人，畢竟村上從安田提議後就一直沒動。

村上定定的看著掙扎的人，橫山17歲的模樣實在令人懷念，未經污染的閃耀烙在他心裡不曾褪去，那副樣子不曾狼狽過，現在變成被年下們壓制的弱方，讓他起了一點壞心眼。

揚起笑容：「讓我們來看看麥考利克金頭髮染黑會是什麼模樣吧！」

「ヒナ──！！！！」

最強大的一票倒戈，就算橫山的怒吼再怎麼有力，也不足以挽回一面倒的情勢。

染完頭髮的橫山，看起來心情很差的坐在位置上。

黑色染劑是極不自然的深黑，人造的濃稠反而將少年獨有的鮮活光彩映襯得更加卓然。

沒有贅肉的精緻下巴，白玉般的肌膚質地，還未被時間磨去稜角的眼神，鋒芒沒有金髮相輔相成，反被極黑襯托出尖利割人的氣質。

「やっば！」

大倉意味不明地大喊。

少年時期的橫山髮色五花八門，就是沒有黑色，眼前兼具美麗和恐怖的橫山令人震懾，除了大倉一開始的驚叫，一時間沒人說話，直到村上打破這份寂靜。

「一點都不適合嘛！」

大家把黏在橫山身上的視線轉向村上，村上走近橫山，伸手揉亂黑髮，「麥考利還是金髮才對。」

橫山壞脾氣的拍掉頭頂上的手，嚷嚷麥考利才不是你老家朋友之類的話，大倉笑得放肆，和丸山動起怎麼讓橫山答應上節目的歪腦筋。

「就這樣繼續工作吧？反正也不知道什麼時候會變回來？」

「如果一輩子都變不回來怎麼辦？」

「不是正好嗎？大家也就習慣這個外表了。」

「那如果突然變回來，還像浦島太郎一樣變得很老怎麼辦！」

大倉和丸山沒有得逞，橫山吼得快哭出來的表情很少見，節目上不說話不拍近景對橫山來說太難了，而且這副身體縮小的問題需要解決。安田擔憂的緩頰讓橫山不要勉強，村上直接讓事務所的人來了解狀況。

最後事務所先讓橫山暫時休息，盡量減少外出。剛好巡迴到一個段落，下一場是一個月後，如果到時沒有恢復再討論其他方案，於是橫山進入藝人生涯中最空閒的時期。

突然閒下來，橫山也不知道自己該幹嘛。戴上口罩在街上閒晃玩勇者鬥惡龍Walk，一個禮拜後突然意識到自己還沒恢復原狀，氣餒地把自己關回家裡足不出戶。

大倉在空閒時來拜訪，帶了一個紙袋來。

「一起去吃飯吧？」

他對癱在沙發上的橫山如是說。

放假的興奮情緒過後，閒得發慌的橫山每天泡在家裡看電視、看錄像、看大倉推薦的漫畫，發了一堆新點子在團體的群組裡後，又陷入無事可幹閒到長霉的境地。

橫山動了，大倉把紙袋推給他要他要去換衣服。

「這是什麼！？」

進房換衣服的橫山發出這幾個禮拜來最大的聲音，手裡抓著一件奶油色羔羊毛帽T衝出來，帽子上長了一對毛茸茸的熊耳。

「很可愛啊。」燦笑的大個子並不覺得哪裡有問題。

「為什麼我非穿不可？」

「因為你衣櫃裡的衣服對你來說都太大了？」

「也是可以挑出幾件能穿的！」

「可是不好看啊。」

大倉表示除非橫山有更合身的衣服，不然吃飯就得穿他準備的，快被無聊滅頂的橫山忿忿地返回房間，再出來時穿著熊熊帽T，下半身是同色系的厚棉褲。

暫時染色的黑髮在當天回家後就洗掉了，金髮白皮加上毛茸茸的外衣，讓整個人看起來軟呼呼的。

見狀大倉笑得眉毛都快飛進髮際線裡，邊喊著好可愛邊拿出手機，橫山的臭臉沒有對他造成威嚇，擅自地幫橫山戴上帽子，勾著變身成小白熊的人的脖子拍照。

橫山和大倉搭計程車到日式料亭的包廂時，才發現其他成員也都在，丸山和安田看見他進來時發出驚嘆，不吝惜的讚美他很可愛。

雙頰染成粉紅的人不說話，倒是大倉得意洋洋地表示他眼光好，選的衣服很適合橫山。

在矮桌前坐下時才發現對面是村上，橫山莫名有些焦躁，尤其是村上直直地望著他笑，意味不明的說『很棒』時讓人心慌，猶豫著要換到其他位置的期間，大倉就坐進來將他夾在角落，想再換就顯得刻意了。

難得的五人飯局，沒有攝影機，沒有工作人員，密閉的小空間裡都是最熟悉的人，就算還沒恢復原狀，橫山也不由得放鬆心情，跟著大家點了啤酒。

「橫山くん你可以喝酒嗎？」

「為什麼我不能喝。」就算預見對方的答案，橫山還是忍不住頂嘴了。

「未成年可不能喝酒。」

「我明明就成年了！」

「身體還是17歲嘛。」

「內心已經38了！」

「但是喝酒的是17歲的身體啊。」

「這場面不給喝太過分了吧……」

「是誰在雜誌上說20歲以後也絕對不喝酒啊。」

「是我啦！我錯了可以了吧！」

大家現在都是三十好幾的大叔了，只有橫山是17歲的外貌，意外的發現當年令人如此懼怕的不良少年，現在看起來也不怎麼可怕了，善於打蛇隨棍上的年下們紛紛出言調戲，當老虎變成家貓，人人都想拿逗貓棒逗一逗沒有威脅性的猛獸。

許久不見，一拍即合的歡樂氣氛卻是信手捻來。橫山還是點了酒，沒人敢真的阻攔他。

久違的聚餐讓眾人放肆的鬧起來，橫山頂不住四個微醺的人聯合起來的瘋法，硬纏著要他戴上熊熊帽子和他們拍照。

一向皮薄的人不知是被氣紅的還是酒氣染紅的，照片裡的他被成員圍著摟著，眼神躲著鏡頭，莫名生出色大叔騷擾無辜少年的氛圍，在年幼橫山比較下顯老的人們，深感時間是把無情的殺豬刀，長吁短嘆著年輕橫山的美貌。

橫山心情很複雜的說，我也不如年輕時好看了。

哪裡不好看，簡直像吃了人魚肉一樣好看。大倉毫無羞恥心的大聲稱讚。

皮膚也很白。切入點不對的丸山遭到眾人攻擊。

因為是彼得潘啊。

還有一顆赤子之心嘛。

皮膚也很白。又說了一次的丸山和安田相視擊掌，橫山大喊著亂七八糟，其他人倒是覺得很有趣。

吵吵鬧鬧幾小時後，隔天各自有工作的成員決定散會，橫山明白今天的聚會是特地為他而辦的，什麼正事也沒談就是胡鬧一通，望著紛紛穿上外套的大家，肩膀除了久違的放鬆外，心裡還有點落寞。

大家都有工作，只有他沒有……到底什麼時候才會恢復原狀呢。

大倉拉了一下他的衣服，悄悄地對他眨眼。

被大倉和村上夾著坐在計程車後座，還以為只是回家路程一樣所以一起共乘，到了村上家大倉卻拉著他一起下車時，橫山才感覺有些不對勁。

大倉在他抵抗時摟緊他的脖子撒嬌，說一個人回去會很寂寞云云，拖著他朝村上的公寓前進，村上走在前面領路像沒事人一樣，便意識到這兩人早就串通好了。

在村上家門口等開門時，橫山覺得自己過度緊張，心跳得太大聲都聽不見周遭的聲音了。

打開門看到傳說中的胄甲，遠一點的客廳門框出現貓咪的臉，小千看到這麼多人又嗖地躲進去。村上進去安撫貓了，大倉勾著他自然的走進去。

橫山希望從大倉那裡得到解釋，不過現在高他不只一顆頭的大個子卻黏糊的吻上他，撒嬌的說想做，和他推推搡搡進入村上的臥房。

「不、唔嗯……為什麼、要在這裡啊……」從大倉的吻中抽離，試圖說話。

「因為我們想做。」

「不是、啊！喂、這是ヒナ的床……」被拐著跌進床裡，橫山還在掙扎。

「所以說，是『我們』。」

村上也進來了。

在身後躺下，咬著他露出來的肩膀。

「……蛤？什麼？喂！」

「噢、別脫……嗯……」

「這副身體才17歲，這是犯罪！」

「剛剛不是有人還強調自己是38歲，還點酒來喝了嗎？」

「這麼一說，讓我們嚐嚐犯罪的滋味吧。」

「喂──」

雖然覺得把小熊衣服脫掉有點可惜，但錯過這個柔韌的少年身體可就沒有下次了，大倉絲毫不心疼的扯下他自己物色的衣服，露出白花花的軀體。

「冷死了啦笨蛋！」

「所以我們要做點會熱起來的事啊。」

「現在是做這種事的時候嗎？」

「嗯……為什麼不行？」

「呃……因為我還沒恢復原狀？」

「為什麼沒恢復就不能做？」

「現在最重要的不是應該解決我身體的問題嗎？」

「你一直糾結也不會變回去啊，不如開心一點過日子嘛。」

橫山有些受不了大倉的纏勁，A型的過度認真遇上O型的樂觀總是被輕易帶過重點。

「最近過得如何？」

……現在又多了一個思維跳躍的AB型攪局。

「最近做了什麼？」

大倉又丟了一個問題，感覺自己不回答無法逃過兩人的糾纏，橫山保持被夾在中間躺在床上的姿勢，流水帳地交代這幾天的行程，大倉貼心的拉過棉被一角蓋在橫山光溜溜的肚子上。

「……然後啊，我在涉谷打怪解任務時，你知道有多誇張嗎！」

講到激動處，橫山轉向村上，「我居然被星探搭訕問我要不要當明星！」

村上笑出來，「可別和我說是之前那位。」

橫山三十歲那年在涉谷被星探挖角，讓他十分崩潰的在廣播把這件事說出來，村上當時還笑說那位星探眼光不行，怎麼會找一個這麼老的人當明星。

「就是！」

「不會吧。」

「那個禿頭我不可能會忘記的！以前還可以對他生氣的說我是傑尼斯，那天我根本說不出話，超氣的！」

「原來還發生過這麼有趣的事嗎？」大倉樂壞了，「不過這表示橫山くん的臉禁得起時代的考驗啊。」

「我看這只是那位大叔的個人癖好吧。」大倉安慰的話被村上擊潰，「不過這次有進步了，至少選了年輕人。」

「就說了橫山くん的外表一直都沒變過嘛。」大倉不屈不撓的丟出泡過蜂蜜的甜膩話語，被橫山拍開靠過來的腦袋。

「所以，最近過得如何？」

村上把話題繞回來，橫山困惑地看著他：「……閒閒沒事幹，感覺自己都要廢了。」

「沒有很輕鬆嗎？」被拍開的腦袋又靠上來，穩當的擱在橫山的肩上。

「怎麼說，放假是很開心啦……但我一直不在的話，粉絲會覺得很奇怪吧。」

「你就是太鑽牛角尖才變不回去吧，放鬆一點搞不好隔天就恢復啦。」

「這是很嚴肅的事。」對於大倉顯得輕浮的態度，橫山不能苟同，最後還是說出壓在心裡的擔憂，「……團裡可不能再少人了。」

「變成四個人，和五個人有什麼不同呢。」

「粉絲們會哭的。」

「還有？」

「會給大家添麻煩的。」

「大家包含你嗎？」

「……」

「你不在內我會哭喔。」

「……」

大倉的話看似玩笑，卻輕巧地點在橫山最在意的位置。

「萬一，真的變成四個人，那也是我們的功課，ヨコ只要考慮自己的事情就好了。」

放不下的念想被村上說中，橫山張口還想多說，村上先一步打斷他，「都已經跨越兩次了，不差多一次，我們很有經驗了。」

「完全不一樣，這不是我本意。」

「我們也不願意，但事情發生了，總是要面對。」

「別擔心，天下來有高個子頂著。」

「是啊，反正會先打到たつ嘛。」

「過分！」

村上大倉一唱一和，橫山明白他們的話很正確，難道他只能接受了嗎？

「所以，現在最應該煩惱的事，是怎麼享受得來不易的青春肉體！」

大倉說完便吻上還在發愣的橫山，甜膩悶哼從兩人相觸的唇間傳出。

啊啊……算了。

逐漸地在放空的橫山心想，暫時先什麼都不管，任憑本能行事慾望沉淪就好。

蓋在肚子上的棉被被掀開了，村上撫摸還沒有分線的光滑小肚腩，有彈性的扎實肉團手感極佳；大倉隔著棉褲揉著襠部，越來越弱的掙扎象徵橫山棄守的堅持。

內褲連著棉褲一起被扯下，性器受到冷空氣刺激輕輕地彈動。熟悉又久違的少年身體讓村上一時間只是看著，那時未經打磨的橫山已是塊質地上等的美玉，散發著稚嫩卻奪目的光澤。

年輕時只知道他好看，卻不懂這種好看如煙花易逝，張揚璀爛後留下深刻一輩子的印記。如今得以時光迴轉，煙火再次綻放，與記憶中的並無二致，卻更有餘裕欣賞得來不易的美好。

大倉又發出意味不明的嘆息，17歲的橫山在當時對他而言是雲端上的人，沒機會窺見布料以下的部分，伸手抓梳鼠蹊部稀疏的毛髮調笑，「毛都還沒長齊。」

橫山用手背擋著赤紅的臉對衣著尚在的兩人低吼：「快點脫。」

脫去衣服的大倉接過村上拋過來的潤滑液，橫山一隻腳架在他的臂彎裡，另一隻腳踩在胸膛上，在後方接受手指緩慢擴張時，繃緊了腳趾踩他。

「……好厲害、」

大倉才起了個頭就被橫山勒令閉嘴。因為他也感覺到了，年輕身體的緊緻讓他不得不花更多的精神放棄抵抗。

更多的潤滑液擠到皮膚上，橫山在村上的手覆上他的性器時感到過多的刺激，頭皮發麻地側過身體閃躲，受到村上和大倉一上一下的壓制，只能拱起腰部抽氣，哆哆嗦嗦地洩在村上的手中。

「真是年輕啊……」

沾了滿手白濁的村上感嘆，無論是速度或是質量都不一樣。

剛發洩過，腦袋和身體都發軟的橫山沒空給村上的調戲做反應，倒是大倉雙眼發亮的看著出了一身薄汗的他，笑得像泡在紅豆年糕湯裡。

「完蛋了……不管哪個部位都看起來都好可愛喔。」說罷還舔了嘴唇，「我現在超硬的。」

深感自己被吃豆腐的人沒有機會開口抗議，因為比手指還粗長的器官正緩慢入侵，仰起脖頸拉長氣管深深吐息，床單和他的手指一起捲成麻花，過度開拓讓他流下生理性的眼淚。

內腔緊得超乎想像，同時又擁有十足柔韌的彈性，每當感覺自己不能再被打開時又被更加深入。

「夠了、呃嗯……太、唔……」

上半身被村上攬過，給予唇瓣相接的安撫，抓緊床單的手指攀爬到村上的背，雪白藤蔓開出鮮紅的花，性器二度落入溫熱的大掌裡，隆隆耳鳴之外是村上和大倉的交談，低語後感受到大倉硬挺猛烈的進出，生理性眼淚不受控的落下更多。

第二次洩出讓橫山像塊烤過的年糕，身體像融化的糯米，腦漿是酥的，連村上將自己的碩大放到面前時，也毫不猶豫地舔了。

眼角含淚的少年抓著肉棍熟練舔拭，這種小黃片裡才看得到的模樣居然是真實的，柔軟舌頭在精脈留下的濕熱觸感，嘴唇輕輕吸吮馬眼帶來些許電流穿過的刺激，橫山沒辦法將全部納入口中，但即便是漫不經心的口活，畫面呈現的犯罪感還是讓人興奮得湧出前液。

「唔嗯……」

舔吮在橫山繃起背脊呻吟時啾地一聲中斷，少年抬腳去踹大倉的胸膛，被大倉輕易化解蹬在心口上的力道，握住橫山的腳踝輕咬他的腳趾，一邊扣住腰強勢地頂在令他瘋狂的地方。

村上一手扣住橫山的雙腕壓過頭頂，一手挑弄挺立的乳尖，橫山的掙扎扭動全卡在兩人之間，大腿夾緊大倉的腰側磨蹭，踢踹變調成為欲拒還迎。

一抽一抽的啜泣是鮮奶油上的彩色糖珠，品味牛奶香氣後還有綿延的香甜，大倉射在強力收縮的甬道裡，渾身發抖的橫山看起來比奶酪還可口。

拔出時引起綿長的低吟，不知饜足的腸肉一張一翕地挽留，明明該是被膨脹的滿足感填滿的不應期，大倉卻在橫山掛著淚痕的瞪視下強烈地感到欲求不滿。

雖然不知道為什麼被瞪，但大倉還是心情極好的蹭了蹭對方的臉頰，附帶一個溼黏的吻，「等等再一次。」

說完很自覺的滾到一邊去，用手撐著頭一副準備觀賞的懶洋洋模樣。

橫山無語的收回放在大倉身上的視線，給村上一個「這孩子沒救」的眼神，村上聳肩表示不關他的事，抓起橫山的膝窩，兩指試探穴口的擴張程度，便知道剛才大倉沒說完的「好厲害」是怎麼回事了。

「ヨコ你趴著吧。」

話中含意讓橫山滿臉通紅的轉身，雙膝打開跪下，壓低腰身用胸口抵著床鋪，用後腦勺對著看戲的大倉，沒想到自己面對的是窗簾沒拉好的落地窗，反光的鏡面映出迷濛的少年臉龐。

還沒想好到底是轉回去接受大倉玩味的表情好，還是看著自己陷入慾望的表情好時，村上進入的動作讓他只能保持原樣繃緊背肌，盡量挺腰將自己的屁股送向對方。

交合部位被更巨大的灼熱撐開，橫山缺氧般地抽氣，黏膩的哭喘像撒嬌及求饒。

「好厲害，吸得好緊。」

大倉沒說完的話被村上毫不猶豫地說出來，不過橫山沒有餘裕對他說點什麼，後入的姿勢方便使力，腸道皺褶被撐開，不需移動就已經壓在前列腺上，讓他抖著腿軟下腰，舒服得流下許多前列腺液。

村上開始動時他發出短促的尖叫，腰部弓起又落下，像隻離岸掙扎到盡頭的魚，所有能分泌液體的器官都濕漉漉的，下半身抖得撐不住雙腿，全靠村上抓在髖骨上的手和身後堅挺的固定。

落地窗裡是張深陷慾望的臉，17歲的自己不應該露出如此淫糜的姿態，熟悉的五官上是不熟悉的表情，橫山感覺有些抽離，像是在觀賞一部主角和自己長得很像的小黃片，由代入感獲得的興奮和背後的快感重疊，舒服得頻頻顫抖的身體不像自己的。

「嗚嗯……」

特有的奶音透過少年聲帶媒介，彷彿室內都聞得到奶香味。嘴裡緊咬的床單是目前能做到的最大抵抗，試圖和快感爭取身體控制權的結果便是兵敗如山倒。

呻吟聽起來已然像哭泣，明明叫得像被狠狠欺負過了，偏偏音色撩人，不該沾上情慾的少年聲線染上異樣妖嬈。即便是哭，也從哭聲聽出身體的主人正縱慾承歡，耽溺無法自拔。

出於彆扭不肯面對大倉的橫山，沒想到自己的表情都透過玻璃反射落入大倉眼裡。

夜色裡的少年初識春色，雙頰是被蝴蝶吻過的豔紅，在驟雨般的情潮拍打下搖搖欲墜地堅持，花瓣落雨徒增風情，強撐著水淋淋的枝葉承受雨露。

也想共享春色的大倉挪動身體，玻璃映出他舔著嘴唇加入的模樣，伸手掌握橫山淺色性器時惹出一聲哀鳴，橫山放開被唾液打溼的床單，對著倒影裡的大倉搖頭。

「不行了……嗚……」

麥芽糖般的討饒卻正中大倉下懷，他和村上交換眼神，互相配合操弄的速度，生理性眼淚再度布滿橫山臉頰，哭得讓人保護慾大增，但欺在他身上的人尚未滿足。

「嗯啊、」

不受控的抽搐掐斷了嘶啞的叫喊，村上在強烈收縮的身體裡挺進，高溫緊窒的腔道是高潮的歸處，排空精華依然巨大器官在退出時磨得橫山哀號連連。

暫時還沒褪下快感的人倒在床鋪裡，被大倉黏人的親吻和村上落在背上的啄吻弄得細細發顫。身體接受本能支配，大腦一片空白，所有問題都丟到一邊暫時無法思考。

「還不錯吧？」

恢復清明時面對的是大倉面帶桃花的臉。

「……是還不錯。」

橫山抿了抿唇，難得的接下過於赤裸的話題。

「反正都搞得這麼髒了，繼續？」

大倉現在的眼睛，與他兒時決定把Luck帶回家時看到的眼神重合，含著清澈沒有雜質的請求，想到那條最後還是無緣的狗，橫山勾起嘴角，翻身坐到大倉身上，居高臨下挑釁的笑：「你試試。」

「這是我家，見者有分。」

村上不甘示弱地從背後環住橫山的腰，橫山仰頭給了一個安撫，在大倉加入戰局後變得更加濃稠黏膩。

放縱過後三人全擠在床上，橫山被夾在村上和大倉中間，縮在村上大字形的臂膀下，大倉的環抱橫跨了兩人，把腳也用上將三人緊密的連在一起，如同他們一路走來，無論太平盛世或風雨飄搖皆是苦樂共生。

隔天村上第一個醒來，發現懷裡那顆金色腦袋不見，雖然心裡隱約有預感，但實際上發生時還是有點惋惜，不過逝去的青春不會給予錯失者寬待，短暫地擁有也足夠了。揉亂那頭失而復返的黑色髮絲，在頭頂落下一吻，把橫山吵醒了。

大齡彼得潘嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨村上早上依然很煩人，扯下大倉纏在腰上的手，抬頭看見村上過於燦爛的笑臉的瞬間明白了什麼。

「吶，歡迎回來。」

「……我回來了。」

─ END ─


End file.
